


Hawk in Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk in Winter

The Soldier dreams when he is kept in cryo.  
He dreams about a blonde haired skinny boy who calls him Bucky.  
He dreams about a small redhead girl he trained.  
But what he remembers and dreams the most about is the release and pleasure he felt.  
He dreams of the blue-gray eyes with wisps of gold clouded in pleasure. He had met this person on a mission and this person had a lasting impact on him.  
He dreams of dark blonde-brown hair and face that of a young man of 22 years of age.  
No amount of brainwashing can make the Soldier forget the pleasure he had received from the young assassin.  
He wondered if he'll meet the young man again the next time he is woken up.  
For now the Soldier dreams.

Clint is 22 years old and a Shield agent for 2 years when he encounters this assassin.  
They are both on the roof top after having killed their specific targets.  
The assassin turns towards him and son they are kissing.  
Clint remembers the cold feeling of metal and glint of silver.  
He also remembers pleasure so intense that no one ever compared to that.  
Later he finds that the assassin was the Winter Soldier.  
He never tells anyone, even Natasha when she is shit by The Soldier.  
Clint only recalls silver and pleasure.  
He wonders if he will see his Soldier again.

When Bucky meets Clint, he knows he has met his young boy again.  
He has grown, has become more tough and seen much more in life.  
But those ethereal eyes are exactly as Bucky remembers them.  
He wants to see those clouded in pleasure again.  
He wants to hear the soft moans and kiss those supple lips.

When Clint meets Bucky, he knows he has met his Soldier, his assassin again.  
He is exactly as he remembers but now has all his memories.  
The silver arm is also exactly as he remembers.  
He wants to know if the hand can still give him the pain and pleasure he has craved for years.  
He wants to know if the Soldier still gives those unforgettable scorching kisses.

Their eyes meet and they share a secret smile knowing they found each other again.

Clint is wonderful.  
And Bucky falls in love with him.  
His archer keeps him stable.  
Clint helped him win the trust of rest of the Avengers.  
But sometimes Bucky is afraid.  
He is afraid of slipping up.  
Reverting back to the Soldier.  
He worries that in those moments,  
He'll accidentally hurt Clint,  
Who he loves more than anyone in his life.  
But Clint is always there to anchor him.  
To make sure he is OK.  
That he isn't being anti-social again.  
Bucky loves Clint a lot.  
He'll die before he hurts his hawk.

He knows he can trust Natalia to take him out,  
If he ever gets out of control.  
But Clint says it won't come to hat.  
And Bucky trusts Clint.


End file.
